RussiaXReader: Maybe
by SunnyFrame98
Summary: Russia is depressed...


**Russia X Reader**

''_No one loves him…''_

Tired and dizzy, you managed to get back home, every day was like this and this wasn't making

you happy, a change in your life would be like a miracle.

You know, they say, routines can ruin your life.

Every day was the same, long shifts working isn't good for your health and being a

psychologist isn't easy, dealing with all kinds of people and making them happy makes you

happy too, that's the first reason you wanted to became one.

''What a long day…'' you said throwing yourself to the couch in your apartment. A nice little

and comfy apartment in the city. Maybe it was in the city but at least it was quiet.

You started thinking on the patients… 'I wonder if I'm actually helping them…' you though,

many of them were starting to smile again, but others got worst. Girls, boys, children, elders, it

didn't matter. You really hoped you could help them.

Specially this young man…

He is always smiling, which you thought was good, but…

He always says, 'Why should I live if I'm not enjoying life?'

Why does he feel like that? He is only 23 years old and his life isn't that bad from what you

know, He never really told you why was he going with you or what was bothering him, because

every day the only thing he did was tell you about the nice things that happened to him during

the day, but he cried every time he did.

'Don't worry Ivan'.

With that thought on your mind, you felt asleep.

Next day, you were at your office taking care of a Little 5 year old girl, she looked really serious

her blue eyes showed no emotion and she was frowning a bit.

''Hello Natalie! I'm your doctor, _! It's really nice to meet you!'' you greeted her with a

warm smile and gave her a lollipop. ''Hello Ms. _... how are you?'' Ashley said putting the

lollipop in her mouth watching every single detail in the office, what a cute Little girl! You

wonder why she is here, her parents only said she needed to be here. ''Oh, I'm fine! Thank you

for asking! And yourself?'' you said taking your notepad and a pen while sitting in front of

her.

''Bored as always'' she said. ''Why am I here?'' She looked straightly in your eyes and you

could feel shivers, her eyes were so cold… How can a 5 year old stare like that?

''Well… I don't know, would you like to talk about something? Anything that is bothering

you?'' You asked her still smiling to see if she would smile back.

''Well, I don't know nothing is really bothering me,'' Natalie responded eating the lollipop like

it was something she hated. ''but if you want to know about my life,'' You began to write

about her ''my parents are getting divorced'' she took out the lollipop, wrapping it in a tissue

and shoving it on her pocket. ''But the sad thing is that my mother is dying''.

*Time skip! Poor Natalie :o( *

More and more patients came and you really needed many tissues, and not for your patients

they were for you! Although you studied for this job and you need not to get very emotional

about it, you could fill 5 pools with tears. All these people were suffering so bad! This is why

before they go you give them a hug, and that's where they start crying.

'Alright _! Don't get emotional! The feels won't attack you this time!'' you mentally slapped

yourself so you wouldn't cry. It was 8 pm, at this hour Ivan would be here at any minute.

You heard a knock on the door, and went to open it. ''Privet _!'' Guess who greeted you,

yes, Ivan, obviously, ''Hello Ivan!''

The session started and as always, he only talked about his day.

''well _, today I went to the grocery store and I met this really fun Chinese man! He is tiny

and always smiling, his name is Yao!''

The only thing you could do was to listen, sometimes you thought he came here because the

only thing he needed was someone he could talk to, but actually, Ivan seems like a really nice

person and he always says he met someone everyday, so you guess he is sociable too.

''We didn't talk too much because he needed to go… so then I went to the park and saw many

children playing! Kids are so tiny aren't they, _? They were having so much fun but

suddenly their parents took them away from each other, so there was no one in the park''

AND SUDDENLY you understood it! People get away from him! Nah forget it, maybe it was

getting dark or something.

''So I had nothing to do today so I went to my house and found my sister talking to this strange

man who I didn't knew, but then again, he waved goodbye and went almost running away! I

asked her who the men was and she said it was no one.''

The conversation went like that till he reached almost the end, were you knew he was about to

cry. It makes you really sad how he talks so happy and smiling at every Word, but as he is

about to finish his voices changes and he starts crying.

''Finally I decided to call a friend…but they…never… never answer…'' The tears that were

forming in his eyes started rolling down his cheeks, but he kept talking. ''I ask myself… why do I

hate me so much? Does that make the others hate me too?'' He started sobbing and you got

up from your chair to hug him, ''You don't have to think that, specially a man like you…'' you

gave him the box of tissues. ''_! I can't lie to you anymore!'' He hugged you tightly and

started to cry harder. ''lie?'' you asked caressing his back. ''Everyday, all the things I say to you,

are 50% true and 50% false…'' he started to calm down a bit, but kept crying. ''I met the

Chinese man, yes, he ran away when I tried to speak to him, I went to the park yes, but the

parents took their children away when they saw me! Everyone hates me! They ran away every

single day of my life! Since I was a child! I can take it anymore! They just… Why don't they just

shoot me already?!''

''_But he loves everyone…''_

He was shaking, he tried to speak clear but the only thing he did was scream and cry even

more. ''I always try to be nice and speak to everyone! But I don't know what I do wrong! I feel

like NOBODY loves me! Not even my family! I don't even have one! And maybe the people I

care for doesn't even think of me!'' You lifted his chin and locked your eyes with his.

''I just realized I'm the worst psychologist out there…'' you laughed a bit trying to make him

laugh too. ''You know, people always judge by the looks, and not by anything else, they just

like to make others feel bad for them to feel alright with themselves.''

''but…''

You started to tear up a bit, seeing him like this didn't make sense, always smiling and he

ended like this.

''maybe this won't help…'' you said.

''but since I know you, I think you are one of the best persons I ever met.''

His eyes lightened up, he got a bit closer to you and said:

''are you saying this only because you are my psychologist?''

''No I'm not! I'm saying this as your friend, because I know we developed something all this time''

He smiled again, that cute smile and laugh of his, how can such a man like this be so

depressed?

''I'm happy to hear that, _. Thank you…''

''And you know, all those people are stupid! For not wanting to get closer to you, you are

amazing in every way posible… and I'll never judge you! I know it's hard to get to know other

people and that looks are important for others but…''

''I don't care about that…'' You said, all of that did came from your heart, you really didn't

want him to be like this, you didn't want anyone to be like this, no one deserved a life that

keeps them away from everyone.

''I always feel unloved, _...'' He responded still looking at your eyes. ''Why is that with

you, I don't feel like that?...''

''_And hope that some day…''_

Your face was a bright red scarlet now, wow you so didn't expected this, what does he mean by

that? And if he meant what you thought, do you feel the same about him?

''people as lovely as you don't deserve such threat from others…'' you spoke to him.

A Little laugh scaped from hi slips ''thank you _, I really hoped you felt the same way as I

do…'' he was blushing now, staring at you and smiling he said ''do you think we could spend all

life together? Because you are the only one that I felt secure and loved with…''

''_Maybe…''_

''maybe…we could try…'' you said smiling and giving him a peck on the lips while giggling.

''_Someone loves him back.''_


End file.
